A Night of Events
by DanVs.Southpark
Summary: When Wendy realizes her true feelings for Bebe, she makes the next move at a party, at Stark's Pond. But will this crumble the world around her? Will Stan turn to Kyle for support, and possibly more? Meanwhile, Cartman's death has caused Cthulhu to rise again. What lengths will Kenny go to to rescue Cartman from the dead? Rated T (I'm pretty sure) could turn to M later on
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first fanfic ever, so if anyone gets around to read this don't be to harsh if you review,, but please let me know what you think! I'm very welcome to everyone's opinions! P.s. everyone is a little older than they are in the cartoon, but I haven't really chosen a specific age for them,, gonna let the readers decide for themselves lol **  
**All the character's belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone and yada yada**

Wendy's POV:

There was music surrounding every inch of my body. Loud, bumping techno music, and I couldn't help but to jump up and down like an idiot. I didn't care though; my parents have pissed me off for the last time, and I wasn't even sure of my feelings at the moment, I just knew I was going to have a great time even if it killed me.

Every since a month or two ago, I felt different, almost weird. I don't know, just every time Bebe touched me on the shoulder, or bumped into me at the lunch table, I had butterflies overcome my stomach and my brain went all crazy. I think I was starting to like her . . . I mean more than a best friend. This was all really weird for me, and I knew I couldn't tell her how I felt; she was really into Clyde (he was her boyfriend for a few months now) and I had Stan, but if I couldn't tell her how I feel, how would I understand what I was going through? She was the only person I ever talked to for advice, and I defiantly couldn't share this with my other friends, as they would defiantly spill the beans with Bebe.

My parents haven't been the best either; my mom is starting to think I'm a lesbian and wants me to go to Church every day. I guess it didn't help that she heard me moaning in my sleep about Bebe . . . Oh god, that was quite the awkward conversation. When my mom told my dad about this, he made me study forever, so I wouldn't have time to have those thoughts. That didn't work though. It only succeeded in me really hating studying, and failing some tests. That wasn't like me at all! And I still thought about her almost every second of every day. I thought about when I would see her again, what we would do, how I could tell her I felt different towards her. Hell, I couldn't even go to bed at night without thinking of different scenarios with me and Bebe.

This was all too much thinking for me, so I decided to go find a cooler to get another beer. I didn't just want to get a little tipsy, or plain drunk (like I usually do at these parties), I wanted to get black-out drunk. I wanted to lose my thoughts so much that all I would think about is dancing and acting like a dinosaur. Hmm, maybe I should go find Kenny and get high, that seems like it would do the job. But wait, doesn't that make you have philosopher-type thoughts? Guess alcohol will do for me tonight! And with that, I set out on my quest for a cooler.

After about five minutes, I found one over at the bank of Stark's Pond (where this little shin-dig was), and flipped open the top to snatch three cans. I set two of them down on the top of the cooler, and ripped open the one in my hand; I was on a mission god damn it. I chugged the bitch down in ten seconds and did my best to gulp it all down without throwing up; it was a lot to swallow. I repeated this with the other two. When I was about to grab another one or two, I heard that, gorgeous, signature voice behind me.

"Wendy? Damn, are you thirsty," Bebe laughed before walking over to me.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, stupidly.

"Hey, I was just about to go for a swim in the Pond, wanna join me?" she cooed.

"Hay is for horse . . . I mean, yes! Yes! I would love to go swimming with you, honey biscuit," I replied as the effects of the recently chugged cans came into effect. Before fallowing Bebe, I downed the two other cans I pulled out to let my mind, and stomach, at ease. I'm not going to yearn for her tonight; I'm just going to spend time with her.  
When we reached the water's edge, I was really glad it was summer and the water warmed up some. Don't get me wrong, it was still super cold, but it could be worse.

"Hey Bebe, I don't have really anything to swim actually in," I forced out.

"Oh, thanks okay, neither do I. I was thinking we could go skinny-dipping," Bebe giggled, but she wiggled out of her shirt nonetheless. I did a quick look right to left, to make sure no one was staring at us (I didn't actually care if they were, but I felt obligated to keep some decency as a human) and then I tore off my shirt and bounced out of my shorts. That was harder than it sounds though, because my shoe got stuck in the leg whole and I fell over. Thankfully, Bebe came to my rescue and took them off for me. I had to do everything in all my will power to hide my excitement.

"You ready?" Bebe said once we were left standing in just our bras and underwear.

"I was thinking we could go completely naked," I blurted out without thinking. Great, now she'll defiantly know I'm kind of really super into her. "I mean, it will be really fun and an opportunity of a life time," I added with a little elbow to her arm.

"You bet! We just got to make sure we don't lose our clothes," she said with a laugh that sent the butterflies in my stomach into hyper drive.

We decided on taking off our undergarments at the same time to feel less embarrassed, but we couldn't help but giggle. I tried my best not to stare at her, but I just couldn't help it. The curves of her body kept my eyes hypnotized. She had slim but defiant shoulders that led to larger breasts, then to a slim belly that curved into lean thighs and a full butt, and she had a gap in between her beautifully, long legs. Everything about her was beautiful, and I felt a slight sting of jealousy and desire before we dashed into the pond.

This was perfection to me; me and Bebe splashing away in the middle of Stark's Pond, while everyone else was dancing to outrages techno music over in the field area. Even when I was drunk, I couldn't help but think about her and all my secret desires for her. I can't take it anymore! I'm going to get on with this already!

With that, I swam closer to Bebe and caught her gaze, "Hey," I said.

"Hi," she giggled, but we still held our gaze.

"Uh, Bebe, I have -," I hiccupped, "Something to confess to," hiccup, "y-you," I sputtered out.

"What is it, hun?" that's when I spilled all my guts of feelings right onto her unknowing head. I told her how I thought about her 24 hours a day, my dreams I always had of me and her, how long this has been going on for, that all I wanted to do was hug her, and how when I did I got butterflies, just everything. When I finished and took a deep breath, there was just a long silence between us. My body started to fill with fear as we just stared at each other, and I could feel my face being practically lit on fire.

"I-I . . .," Bebe sputtered, right before she did something that lived only in my fantasies; she leaned in and took my lips with hers. This was different from when me and Stan kissed, it was filled with passion, and not just sexual needs. With are lips tied together, we both took turns gasping for breaths, and slowly entangled our bodies together. My hands explored her goose-bumped filled body, and hers did the same with mine. We felt each other's breasts with gentle touches, and then started to explore more. It felt as if I couldn't get enough, and I grasp every part of her, never wanting this to end.

We both got up for breaths (this was really hard in freezing water where you couldn't touch the bottom) and we started just laughing, savoring the moment with everything we had.

**Any good? lol let me know, I'll probably continue this any way, but for now it is 4:09 a.m. and i'm really tired so until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't really figure out how to add another chapter at first, so if I get this wrong someone who decided to read these tales let me know,,**

****Stan's POV:

"Oh my god . . .," I managed out as I looked to my left; Wendy was _kissing_ someone in the water! I couldn't really make out who it was, because they were facing away from me and Wendy was facing towards me, but it felt as if my heart was chipping away like a piece of broken glass. I stood there for a solid five minutes with numbness overcoming me. With all my willpower, I walked off from the pounding music to gather my thoughts. It felt as if a snail would pass me as I dragged my feet off into the distance, having no idea what to do about this.

I finally made it off to wear the music sounded more like mumbles, and the cheers and laughter of the herd of people grew faint. Every part of my body felt numb and hurt, and I practically collapsed on the damp ground. How could she do this to me? We've been together since the dawn of time! A sheering pain came across my chest and I felt tears burn my eyes, but I wouldn't cry for her. If she wants to go off and cheat on me, then fine.

Damn, it would be a whole lot easier to be strong about this if it didn't hurt so much. I always thought as Wendy as kind of my first love, but I guess she didn't feel the same way. With that thought I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I let it run down without an attempt to wipe it away.

"Staan?" I heard the voice I was dreading in a moment like this.

"What do you want, fatass?" I retorted, trying my best to not show I was crying, but my voice cracked and gave it away.

"AY! I'm NOT fat, and what are you doing? Are you fucking CRYING?" damn it.

"What? No!" I lied, but it was no use.

"Yes you are! Don't lie to meh Stan, and stop being a babay. What are you even crying about? Did Kayle break your heart? Did Wendy screw 'em?" Eric retorted, chuckling with glee at seeing my distress.

"You asshole!" I spat out before charging towards him. I was going to kill him! He laughed harder at seeing me sprint towards him, but it only made me more angry and pounce on him with extra forced. Then I started just pounding his face in with as much strength as I could muster. He chose the wrong day to mess with me.

"Stan? Stan! What are you doing?!" Kyle's voice echoed as he ran up to see my beating the living shit out of Cartman. Before I knew it, he was yanking me off, but I didn't really know why; he hated Cartman as much as I do, maybe even more.

It took a few good yanks before I found my self laying on my back, panting while Eric lay there motionless and sobbing slightly, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"What the _hell_ was that all about?" Kyle asked in utter confusion and concern.

"Nothing," I mumbled as I stood up and wiped off my now dirty and damp pants.

"Stan, I know that wasn't about nothing! We take Cartman's crap day in and day out, but I never seen you maul him over it!"

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted before walking away, leaving Kyle to stand there in disbelief and Cartman in pain. I almost felt kind of bad for hurting him like that, but he sure did deserve it.

Cartman's POV:

This couldn't be happening; Stan got the best of me. Oh, he sure was going to get it when I heal from my wounds!

"Hey . . . Um . . . Are you okay?" I heard Kyle say as he walked over towards me.

"What's it to you, Jew?" I retorted with fire growing inside me, but I still couldn't help the tears of pain shed from my eyes.

"Look . . . Eric, if you need help or anything, I can walk you home . . ."

"I don't need your help! Screw you Kayle, I'm goin home," and with that I stumbled to my feet and started on my trot to my home on the road, all the while thinking of a way to get back at Stan. Maybe I could torture him? Maybe set his house on fire? Hmm, so many possibilities . . . Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a gleaming light, and before I had time to turn around I was on the road face down and bloody.

**Dun dun dun! Seems like this is a really short chapter, but I will improve on that in the future! Fairwell for now!**


End file.
